


unnamed for now

by 5TR82HE11 (5TR82H3CK)



Category: Eddie/Venom - Fandom, Eddie/Venom/Spiderman, Spiderman - Fandom, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), Venom/Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TR82H3CK/pseuds/5TR82HE11
Summary: edit
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, SpiderVenom, Symbrock - Relationship, veddie
Kudos: 16





	unnamed for now

_**SPIDER ~** _

Peter was enjoying the summer, not having to rush classwork being the main reason why. The higher crime rates and ridiculously humid weather made it a little harder to enjoy himself, though. True, he didn’t have to slink around classes or his Aunt anymore, but having more time was hard sometimes. It still was often that his help was refused, or someone would yell profanities and insults at him slinging by. He was always alone in his apartment and exhausted most of the time he got to stay there.  
  
_**EDDIE ~** _

  
  
Being assigned a stupid filler piece on Spiderman was humiliating. A simple hero, no one knew who he was, and he didn’t go to the publicity. The best photos of him were directly under the Daily Bugle, and no one could get an interview.   
So, of course, Eddie Brock had chosen to stalk the dirties allies. If he found some street rat hounding on some lady, Venom would get a meal, and if something bigger happened and the spider showed up, even better. Two birds with one stone, right?   
  
**No, Eddie, no birds.**

“It’s an expression, V. Two things done at once,” Eddie replied to his symbiote with calm patience, as they’d been bonded for some time now, and he understood the harsh commands they used just came from a place of misunderstanding. The alien was actually endearing once they got to know each other. 

Venom growled, seeing forms in the shadows before Eddie did. Two medium-sized men were bolting out of a small store, one trying to start a getaway car. The symbiote did its job efficiently, ‘suiting’ up and running along the brick wall silently. The man with the money didn’t see them coming as Venom tore through his shoulder with a clawed hand, grabbing the bags and tossing them at the door. Crunching echoed through Eddie’s ears as V cut through the neck quickly with razor-teeth, skull pieces sliding down their throat. The man in the car screaming as the car finally started, leaving his dead buddy behind. Smart move. The host held back gagging, as usual, as Venom pursued the vehicle.   
  
The chase didn’t last long, but for a different reason than usual. Venom growled as some sort of white substance shot directly onto the driver’s face, blinding him. The symbiote grabbed the back of the car, trunk crushing, and tires burning rubber in protest to the sudden stop. Eddie’s brain didn’t catch up to what had happened before his companion growled the answer.

**Spider-man.** A low utterance in his head, with some strange emotions in his body to boot.

  
  
  


They both looked up at the web-swinging and followed the form down to the driver’s door as Spider-man yanked it open and pulled the criminal out. 

“Thanks,” he didn’t face them, but spoke in a nervous tone, and Venom stayed silent in it’s host’s brain. 

Eddie willed himself not to speak out loud, not willing to risk a need to explain. _Venom, buddy, have some manners and say you’re welcome._

  
 **No.** The response was firm and...angry? Letting go of the car, Venom watched the Spider wrap up the driver and notice the body of the other thug. 

**Author's Note:**

> edit


End file.
